


A change in scenery

by floranaconda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x10, Gen, Spoilers for Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floranaconda/pseuds/floranaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wakes up somewhere very different to where he last remembered being (I dunno, I'm awful at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change in scenery

When Kevin opened his eyes he was in his old room, the light from his computer monitor glaring in his face. He looked around in confusion and when he saw who was with him, his eyes pricked with tears

“Mom?” His mother was sat in the chair next to him, her eyes glued to the textbook in her hand

“You got all the questions right, don't worry you'll easily pass this test”

Kevin could remember this. It was years ago, before angels and demons and the Winchesters entered his life. His mum had sat down with him and together they'd gone through all his revision for his test the next day. He'd been panicking before she'd come in but once she helped him go through his work, he'd felt like maybe he could pass the test, could make something of himself. 

She looked up and smiled at him and he returned a watery smile. He didn't know how he'd come back to this moment but the sight of his mother in front of him, alive and healthy, stopped him from caring. 

She'd looked away now and Kevin reached out and put his hand on her arm. She felt solid but didn't look up at the contact.

“She's not real” The voice came from behind him and Kevin spun round to see a pretty blonde woman stood in the doorway to his room. “She's just a memory, I can take you to her though.”

“Where am I?” Kevin asked, his voice quiet and laden with sadness, fear and curiosity “What do you mean you can take me to her? Is my mother here in more than a memory?”

The blonde woman sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, her hair fell down past her shoulders and a few years before, when he didn't know better, he'd think she was an angel.

“We're in heaven.” the woman began “You're dead Kevin, but if you want, I can take you to your mother.”

Kevin's eyes widened at the word heaven and he gulped, though he felt that maybe he should be a little more surprised at the prospect of dying. Finally he nodded.

“Take me to her” The woman stood up and turned to Kevin.

“Follow me, I'm Jo by the way. I was friends with the Winchesters too.

-

The moment he stepped into the Roadhouse he saw her. She was sat at one of the tables, staring at the door and tapping her foot impatiently. As soon as Kevin had taken a step over the threshold she was on her feet, rushing over and taking Kevin into her arms. He held her back, gripping onto his mother like she was the only thing left in the world.

“I've missed you so much” She pulled back and wiped the tears off Kevin's face, her eyes filled with a lightness from being reunited with her son, even if it were after death. Once all the tears had been removed, she hugged him again, this time fleetingly but still with the largest smile on her face.

“I can't believe that Winchester let you get killed, I'm gonna scalp that boy when he arrives.” Kevin laughed at this, he didn't resent Dean for what had happened, being dead didn't seem so bad from this side of the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try to cheer myself up after last night's episode by making what happened with Kevin maybe not seem so bad. It worked slightly. I hope you enjoyed this anyway.


End file.
